


The End of the World

by FireopalCHAOS



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kitsune Mito, Kurama is mentioned, Magic & Demons, Modern AU but not really mentioned, Multi, Zetsu is mentioned, dryad!Obito, godling!Minato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireopalCHAOS/pseuds/FireopalCHAOS
Summary: In a last-ditch attempt to live through the coming battle, Tobirama summons a demon who could help against Zetsu. And really, the others don't need to be so worried.





	The End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after a prompt on Pintrest spawned an idea. I might do more in this universe, but for now this is all.

“There is not enough salt in the _world_  to protect us from the hell you’re trying to unleash,” Toka says, crossing her arms but not moving to stop anything.

Tobirama snorts, “Oh don’t be such a worrywart. The demon and I go way back.”

Hashirama hands off the bucket of feathers, “Do I want to know how you met?”

“It’s a demon,” Toka says, “we shouldn’t need to talk with one to begin with.”

“While I am completely confident in your skills, you can’t take on the entire army alone and the only other people we have on our side is a two-tailed kitsune, a hundred-year-old dryad, and a godling without any powers,” Tobirama says, placing the feathers in an old but familiar pattern.

“I’m older than a century!” Obito yells before yelping as Mito smacks him with her fan.

The kitsune slides over to Toka, leaning against her shoulder, “I also believe in our strength, however, this _is_ Zetsu. The shadow was able to seduce Kurama into its control and that’s the only great one we are aware of. We need all the help we can get at this point.”

Toka huffs and looks the other way. Mito gives a pleased grin and pulls back to stand in the corner where Namikaze is slumped over, the dart that had rendered him essentially mortal still sticking out of his shoulder.

Tobirama places the last feather into place and takes a moment to look over the circle, fingers running over one of the spare feathers. He wonders how they will react to being summoned, it has been years since the last time he summoned them after all. Shaking his head, he reaches for the grey-brown matches soaked in round-leaf holly berry juice. He lights one and places it on the feather at his feet.

It lights and he stands up, moving back. The flame burns slowly at first and he bites his lip, worry filling him the longer the feather burns.

The flame goes out and his breath catches for a long second before the fire flares bright and startlingly _red_. The feather pattern burns in the blink of an eye and smoke fills the air.

His eyes tear up and he fights the urge to blink. He stares into the black air until spinning pinwheel eyes open and stare at him.

Tobirama’s head collides with the wall and he feels claws digging into his throat. Hashirama’s gun clicks off the safety and he knows that it is pointing at the person holding him against the wall. Slowly opening his eyes, he sees the eyes that first enticed him staring out of an all too familiar face.

“Before anything else,” Tobirama begins, “we need your help against Zetsu.”

The eyes still for a moment, the mind processing everything about the brief sentence faster than anything Tobirama can name. The claws loosen around his neck as they lean closer, warm breath a mimicry of the _fire_ that comes from them, “We’ll talk later, understood?”

He keeps his eyes on the other’s, “Of course.”

The demon pulls back and he hears bodies collapsing to the floor. He doesn’t look away, eyes running over the other’s body, noticing the differences between the last time he had seen them and now. He frowns mentally when the spiraling orange mask covers their face except for an eye, resolving to take a closer look later when they don’t have the army of Zetsu clones attacking them were they stand.

“Zetsu was able to get Kurama,” he begins, going over everything they know in his head. As he and the others talk about what is going on, the demon is silent and he thinks that their first meeting in a decade couldn’t have been in worse circumstances.

(Later, he’ll laugh at that. It got so much worse before it got better. At least he got to see them again and drag out a promise to not be left in silence for five years again.)

**Author's Note:**

> I did not realize until posting that this is 666 words. That was not planned.


End file.
